Tainted Love
by 101soradirencandy
Summary: Have you ever fell in love with the wrong person? well I fell in love with the wrong man, a man who took my heart, my youth, and my innocence. How i wish for the taste of suicide, i'm sitting here dying with a broken heart. A heart made out of glass i'm waiting for his fair return. i'll tell this tale..a tale of crime and heartbreak, with the taste of bitter love a Tainted love


One

May 27th 1927

I thought "Another boring day", but that seemed to change very quickly.

two strange men came busting through the bank doors holding very big guns, that was twice as big

as they were. One man stood to at least 6ft 3 and had dark hair parted to the side, he had beautiful

creamy egg kind of skin, with very beautiful light hazel like eyes with very plump pink lips.

This man was like a god. His other partner stood at least 5ft9 a little chubby and with a fair complexion

He had blue eyes he was also baby-faced with short blond hair he too had a tan complexion. He was fairly attractive, but not as attractive as his boss.

The first guy walked towards me slowly looking at me with freakish intensity. I started to feel a little

uncomfortable. He didn't yell like his friend who was threatening others for money.

He played it cool. He kept looking at me and I kept looking at him.

But before he could get to me, an elderly white man called him out. He stood up yelling "Hey! what gives you the right to come up in here and take money from innocent people who've done you no wrong?" That tall man came over to that elderly man hovering over him, that old white man started to sweat and shake.

I would've been nervous to a man who's that tall and you're that short? Hell I would've been shaking myself. "We're...W..we're not intimidated by thugs" he replied.

"Oh really now?" "Then why are you shaking? "I haven't done anything yet and you're already shaking, and if you look around the others are as well." "There's no need for you to be afraid now you talk a big game pops, if you're so much of a man then why can't you take me on?" The elderly man gave no response towards the giant. He was so big and bulky. The giant put his gun on the side

Of the old man's temple, and fired. Bone fragments and brains flew on to the marble floor. And over

The tall man's face was blood sprayed all over his face.

Now I really was scared, seeing all of that blood coming out of that old white man's head made me quit nauseous.

That tall man walked away from the corpse, and started to walk towards me yet again.

He put his elbows on the hard counter top and looked at me. "Give me the money" He said with a cold voice. His gun was pointing right at me. I couldn't stop looking at the blood on his face.

" What are you waiting for?" He knew I was struck with fear. "Get ta moving" As his voice rose a little."

And putting the gun an inch closer to me. "ye-yes" I stuttered. He threw a big bag in my face.

I went to the bank vault and, opened it and grabbed tons of money as much as I could because my life was endangered.

My heart was beating so fast. I rushed to the vault as fast as i could.

"49-62-39" i twisted the knob cautiously. I didn't want a bullet in the back of my head. i grabbed as much money as i possibly could.

"Hurry up i don't have all day!"

"I'm coming!" i said without protest.

"Don't get sassy with me lady"

I put the money on the marble counter.

"besides you're to attractive to be killed"

He said giving me a mischievous grin.

"Now give me the money toots or get laid out"

I hand out the bag of money, with sweat dripping down the side of my face. "He.. here" i responded with fright. He slowly grabbed the wool like bag

. " Thank you" He said slowly to me. He put the money over his back. "Come on Louie let's get out of here" Louie let the man's collar go throwing him against a wall knocking him out completely.

The doors slammed shut, causing the fire alarms to go off. Everybody just stood there in silence. Some were to busy looking at the elderly man's corpse. I don't understand how i can just stand there in shock, and

That's pretty strange.

When i got home from an tiring day, throwing my jacket on my chair, and kicking my shoes off of my feet and watching them hit the hard old rickety wooden floor.

I walk into the bathroom turning on the light switch, putting my hands on the sink with my head down. all i can think about is what i have witnessed earlier this morning.

Just imagining that elderly man's corpse it sends shivers down my spine and hearing that gun shot yet again gives me the chills. i look up at the mirror and stare at my reflection. I reach over to the left of me and grabbed

a small white rag off of the towel rack. I turn the water on and began to wash off the makeup off of my face. "What a day" i think to myself. All i can imagine was that anonymous man with blood splattered all over his face.

That evil grin that he gave me. "Dear God" that's all i can think about, if only my mind can go somewhere else. i take the rag off my face and i see him looking straight at me. Having that cold look on his face. I scream i shake may

head to erase that image of him. I walk out of my bathroom and go over to my refrigerator and pulled out some heavy liquor with a small glass. I pour a small glass and gulp it down as fast as possible since i don't like the after taste.

"Another glass well do" I say to myself. i try my best to bare with the nasty aftertaste. I just can't get that guy out of my head. I leave the table leaving the empty glass and

that liquor on the table, i go over to my couch and collapse

falling unconscious.


End file.
